


Cotton Candy Hour

by peculiairyties (ItsAiryBro)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, BoKuroo Week 2k19, Dirty Talk, Early Mornings, Fingering, Future Fic, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, a e s t h e t i c, slow and sappy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/pseuds/peculiairyties
Summary: Kuroo loves waking up before Bokuto, in the early morning hours that feel like cotton candy clouds.Written for BoKuroo week 2019, Day 6:late nights/ early mornings





	Cotton Candy Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Mood music, if you will: Alina Baraz, Khalid- Electric

Kuroo wakes up slowly and yawns, stretching luxuriantly before turning and slotting himself back into the space behind Koutaro, fitting himself as close as he can against his broad back and shapely butt, like two jigsaw pieces joined. He lets his hands roam the expanse of tan, warm skin, feels it rise and dip across muscle and bone, counts the little moles that catch on his fingertips like mile markers toward home. 

Koutaro’s breath hitches but he settles back down, peaceful in slumber once again. 

Kuroo buries his face in the juncture between his neck and shoulder, smelling remnants of cologne and hair product, smelling familiarity and comfort and Koutaro. 

He loves waking up earlier than Koutaro does.

He places a few kisses on the top of his shoulder and spills over onto his shoulder blade before raising himself on one elbow, admiring Koutaro’s slack face in the watery, pastel toned sunlight of dawn that slips through their curtains and dances through their suncatchers. The moments stretch like warm caramel and the world seems far away at this time of day, the wind carrying the sound of distant windchimes and nothing else, coating everything in a sweet, sticky haze.

Sleep mutes Koutaro's boisterous charm and vivacious energy but it does nothing to hide his perfect features, the sweep of his cheekbones, the arch of his brow. The edge of his lower lip is caught between his teeth and Kuroo itches to tug it free but restrains himself, content to watch and admire and commit to memory. 

He settles for simply placing a hand on his hip and stroking every so often, delighting in the feel of smooth warmth under his palm.

Before long, Koutaro stirs, huffing softly and turning around so his side is pressed to Kuroo’s front. “Mmm.”

“Hey, Koutaro,” Kuroo says, almost purring, finally giving into the urge to gently tug his bottom lip loose. 

“Te’ssu,” he mumbles, blinking awake and rubbing his face with his hand, lips curving upward. “Mornin’.”

“Morning,” Kuroo returns, dipping his head to press his lips to Koutaro’s chin, the corner of his mouth, the bow of his top lip. 

“Affectionate today.” Koutaro’s smile unfurls like a flower in the sun, bright and precious. 

“I’m always affectionate,” Kuroo teases back, cupping his cheek in one hand and pulling him in for a languid kiss.

Koutaro hums into the kiss, pressing his hand onto Kuroo’s. He arches off the bed in a lazy, full body stretch before settling back down and pushing closer.

Kuroo pulls away, smiling fondly at the moue that forms on Koutaro’s lips the second he’s not being kissed. “Do you have plans for today?” he asks, shifting a little so they’re more comfortable, Koutaro’s head braced on his arm. His free hand roams leisurely and unobstructed over Koutaro’s chest, stomach, and hips.

“Nope. You?”

“I do,” Kuroo murmurs, hand now trailing down Koutaro’s solid, smooth thighs. “It involves you, me, and this bed.”

“Cool plan, I’m down.” Koutaro breathes out gently as Kuroo ghosts delicate touches up his inner thighs.

“I hoped you would be.” Kuroo nuzzles him for another kiss, and when Koutaro obliges, he runs two fingertips down his half-hard length. 

Koutarou moans into his mouth and hooks one of his legs over both of Kuroo’s, opening himself completely to Kuroo’s wandering hand.

Kuroo sighs into the kiss, letting Koutarou make it wet and sloppy and lazy, perfect and slow, a practiced dance that comes to them naturally even if they haven’t performed it in a while. His hand keeps teasing, alternating between stroking Koutaro’s length, cupping his sac or rubbing the sensitive insides of his thighs, and he gladly takes the sounds Koutaro makes, swallows them to keep next to his heart.

Koutaro pulls back, panting, and Kuroo presses kisses on his cheeks and eyelids, huffing out little breaths of his own. 

“Feels so good, Tetsu,” he says, half-whisper half-voice, all pleasure.

“Good,” Kuroo smiles into his cheek, feels the flutter of eyelashes on his face.

He reaches under the pillow to grab the lube, not taking his eyes off Koutaro’s face as he squeezes a little into his palm, movements sure and smooth even with only one hand. 

Koutaro sniffs appreciatively at the strawberry scent, lips tugging into a small smile. “I thought we ran out of that one.”

“I got more because it’s your favourite.” Kuroo chuckles, coating his fingers. “And the cola one tasted like medicine so I tossed that out.” 

“You think of everything,” Koutaro mumbles, pushing his face into Kuroo’s neck. 

“I just don’t want you to worry your pretty head for anything,” Kuroo teases him, nipping lightly at his ear. His slick fingers find their way to Koutaro’s entrance, simply tracing over it. 

Koutaro squirms, eager to get started, and Kuroo takes a moment to admire the sinuous movement of his body, the flex of muscles hypnotizing in the pink haze of their room. “Patience, baby,” he chides without heat, thumb stroking Koutaro’s perineum in consolation. 

He whines softly but settles down, obedient as always. Kuroo bends to nip softly at his shoulder, fingers slowing and growing more insistent, and Koutaro shudders.

“Perfect,” Kuroo praises, and presses two fingers into his entrance. Koutaro takes him easily, puffing out a shaky breath into Kuroo’s neck at the intrusion. He flexes the leg that’s draped over Kuroo’s knees, and Kuroo teases his satin-soft, sensitive inner thigh with the tip of his little finger.

Koutaro’s leg trembles at the stimulation, and his hand shoots up to bury itself in Kuroo’s hair and tug. “Stop that,” he murmurs, mouthing at Kuroo’s jaw. 

“Alright,” Kuroo gives in, more easily than he usually would. He keeps fingering him gently,  _ slowly _ , closer and closer to Koutaro’s spot but not quite touching. Koutaro’s hips shift subtly, and Kuroo can tell that he’s putting real effort into staying still for him.

“That’s my baby,” he whispers, pressing deeper to give Koutaro a taste of the pleasure he’d been keeping away from him for so long. “You’re so amazing, Kou. You’re being so good for me.”

Koutaro whines, his grip on Kuroo’s hair tightening. “Tes- Tetsu…” he gasps the words into Kuroo’s skin, hot and wet. Kuroo ducks his head to kiss him again, adjusting his stance to put less strain on his wrist as he increases his pace a fraction. The light coming in from their windows is brighter now but still weak, and Kuroo admires how it plays with Bokuto's skin, how it makes him glow burnished gold, illuminated and shadowed as his muscles move and shift.

“Another finger, sweetheart?” he asks, looking down at Koutaro’s flushed, darling face, eyes and eyebrows scrunched in pleasure, mouth hanging open just enough for panting breaths.

“Fuck yeah,” Koutaro says, opening his eyes a sliver to look at Kuroo, bottom lip pinched between his teeth. “Your fingers feel so good in me, Tetsu.”

“Good,” Kuroo smiles back down at him. He pulls out completely and presses back in again, this time with three fingers, and rubs against Koutaro’s prostate deliberately. Koutaro’s hips buck right off the bed, and Kuroo chuckles as he presses him back down with a hand on his thigh.

“Shh,” he soothes, squeezing and kneading the thigh draped against his own, thick with muscle and power but soft and pliant in his hands. He’s smearing lube everywhere, but he doesn’t think Koutaro particularly cares at the moment. 

“Tetsu, please,” Kutaro says, voice breathy and desperate, one hand twitching restlessly in Kuroo’s hair while his other is holding onto the pillow with a death grip.

“Don’t worry baby, I have you,” Kuroo purrs, sitting up a little to press kisses to Koutaro’s bicep and chest before he closes his lips on a nipple and bites gently, not enough to hurt, but enough to feel a sting.

Koutaro twitches, his voice going higher and his words beginning to tumble together. Kuroo’s fingers keep up the slow pace, his strokes even and deep, nudging Koutaro’s prostate each time. He feels him squeeze around his knuckles, feels the heat rising off his sun-kissed skin as he tries his best to stay still for Kuroo even as his hips helplessly try to ride his fingers.

The wet noise of lube easing the way is loud in the tranquil room, and Kuroo pulls away from Koutaro’s bite-marked chest to murmur in his ear. “I can  _ hear _ how wet and sloppy you are for me. Can you hear it?” he purrs, going a little faster, a little deeper, scissoring him open, showing him just how soft he was. “God, Koutaro. So fucking hot, so fucking  _ filthy _ . Only for me, right, baby?”

“Tetsu,” Koutaro whines, and his left leg folds and straightens unconsciously like he doesn’t know what to do with himself. Kuroo smiles, smug with satisfaction and pride at how good he is at unravelling Koutaro now with just his fingers and his words. 

“Tell me Koutaro, you’re mine and mine alone, aren’t you?”

“Yes!” He moans, voice pitching high as Kuroo increases his pace.

“There we go,” Kuroo sits up a little and bends forward so he can kiss and bite across his chest. Koutaro moves to jack himself off but Kuroo admonishes him with a nip to the chin. “Hey now, I didn’t say you can do that.”

“Sor-- sorry,” he pants, his hand falling away to fist and tug at the sheets. “I’m so close, Tetsu.”

“Let it happen,” Kuroo purrs into his ears. “I wanna see you come on my fingers.”

Koutaro whines nonsense words, both hands coming up to hold onto Kuroo's arm, fingers digging into his biceps as Kuroo works him over with precision.

He comes with a loud exclamation of Kuroo's name, body arching taut as a bowstring, knees closing and trapping Kuroo's hand between his thighs. Then all the tension in his body escapes as he sinks into the bed, tired but sated.

Kuroo presses into him a couple more times just to be mean, and Koutaro whines and tries to squirm away from his fingers. 

“Aww, I’m sorry,” he coos, pulling his fingers out and wiping his hand on the sheets before shifting Koutaro’s leg off his thigh. Pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, he grabs a couple of wet wipes and cleans Koutaro up. 

Koutaro bears the cold tissue on his skin with surprising grace, his discomfort only given away by how his stomach twitches. Kuroo murmurs apologies anyway, and once that’s done with, he runs a soothing hand down his side till Koutaro’s breathing evens out and becomes quieter. 

Koutaro turns and tucks himself closer, and Kuroo gladly squeezes him till they’re chest-to-chest, eye-to-eye. Koutaro kisses his nose and then his lips, and Kuroo opens his mouth and kisses back, sweet, fond, slow. They pull back to look at each other, Koutaro sated, and Kuroo fond before his expression turns smirky and his hand snakes down to squeeze Koutaro’s plush ass.

“Happy anniversary, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to take this and put it in its own fic so I didn't have to rate that whole collection explicit.  
> Read the rest of my BoKuroo week fics here: [just a couple of dudes being guys being gay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315134/chapters/43353173)
> 
> I'm on twitter [@itsairybro](https://twitter.com/itsairybro)


End file.
